<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaji's Story (pray we find a better title) by Kaji_NightMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152131">Kaji's Story (pray we find a better title)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaji_NightMoon/pseuds/Kaji_NightMoon'>Kaji_NightMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Apprenticeship, Character Development, Dragoon Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dragoons, Elezen (Final Fantasy XIV), First Gay Sex, First Kiss, First Love, Gridania (Final Fantasy XIV), Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Limsa Lominsa (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, White Mage | WHM (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaji_NightMoon/pseuds/Kaji_NightMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this nearly 100 chapter thing a long while back and am now editing it to publish it.</p><p>Kaji will evolve from "Whay~ I'm not hurting myself anymore" to "yeah chill I'll safe you" with springles of "does alcohol make me that gay ?", "I'm gonna marry that woman" and "when did I adopt a child ?"</p><p>I really hope to find a better summary and title for this I'm sorry ... "orz</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning of a long Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short introduction of Kaji<br/>Race Miqo’te<br/>Age: ca. 16<br/>height: 1,72m<br/>Skin Color: Dark graphite<br/>Hair Color: White/light silver<br/>Eye Color: pure black<br/>Special: he does have white freckles</p><p>I started playing that game as Kaji about 5 years ago and he has become my baby...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft summer breeze blew over the soft green field of La Noscea. The sun had only risen over the cliffs of the island. It was the start of a certain Miqo’tes journey. Kaji's story started when he was around 16, only finished his studies and ready to take on a profession. </p><p>"Is everything packed?“ </p><p>“yes, father...“ </p><p>“do you have enough Gil?” </p><p>“yes” the young man closed a bag tied to his Chocobos saddle. </p><p>“enough food?” he sighed. </p><p>“yes and enough clothing, enough for Chichiry and everything else I could need” the father turned taking steps towards the house. </p><p>“Oh, and what about..” he takes a step towards his son, who was leaning against his Chocobo, rolling his eyes with a smile. </p><p>“Father, believe me, I have everything packed. And I know my way… first up towards Limsa Lominsa. There I take the airship to Gridania. My aunt will wait for me there.” He sighed again. “believe me I’m old enough to care for myself.” </p><p>His father shook his head with a helpless smile upon his lips. “I know Kaji. But you are my firstborn son. You will always be my little Boy. But now, let me give you one last thing.” </p><p>As his father went inside Kaji took a few steps towards the house, eying the door waiting for his father to come back. After a few moments, his father came back outside, in his hands a completely new Lance for his son. </p><p>“Here I can’t let you start your training with this old thing you got there.” Kaji's ears perked up and a big smile rose across his face. </p><p>“Thanks, father.” The two of them shared a last hug. Kaji took his new lance in his hands, rolled it through them, soaking in the details engraved to it. He tied the lance to his Chocobos saddle and mounted the big bird. Kaji slowly steered towards the gates of the family residence, from there he took one last look over his shoulder. One last moment seeing his family, his home, everything he used to know. His siblings were standing on the front porch waving. His mother secretly wiped away a tear. Kaji started to wave. </p><p>“Goodbye, everyone. I will make you proud, I swear.” He smiled, Riding towards the big city.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Kaji reached the city gates around noon, where he dismounted his Chocobo taking its rein. Strolling through the city, Kaji spent his time at the marketplace of the white town till the airship was scheduled to leave.</p><p>“pardon? Sir? Could you tell me where I can find the airship landing?” </p><p>The Maelstrom officer struck his Arm out. “right over there, take the lift. And keep your papers ready.“ </p><p>“thank you, sir.” He made his way through the mass of people towards the lift, the airship was already anchored, waiting for its passengers. </p><p>“good day sir, papers, please” Kaji nodded, handing his papers to the counter attendant. </p><p>“one Miqo’te and a Chocobo to Gridania, this way please.” The attendant gave Kaji his papers back and motioned towards the way of the gates. Chichiry, his Chokobo was boarded by the airship Personal, and Kaji took his seat in the passenger compartment. </p><p>--------------------</p><p>The ride to the mainland and far to the east of the continent took around six hours. After the first two hours, Kaji took his bag and curled up using it as a pillow. The sun had already started to set by the time they reached Gridania, the capital of the dark shroud. The young boy left the airship as soon as it reached the docks and the deboarding started. His papers got checked once more before Kaji was allowed to pick up his Chocobo and leave the landing area. </p><p>"Kaji! ...Over here." Aunt Faey was waving her arms above her head to gain Kaji's attention. The elderly woman was one of his mother's sisters, she was barely taller than 1,50m, with light skin and chestnut-colored hair that had already turned grey. But he thought it suited her. He led his steps towards her with a yawn. </p><p>"Come here big boy" Faey took her nephew into a big hug: "my have you grown. let me look at you.." She ruffled through his hair. </p><p>"Hey Auntie... where's the rest ?" He smiled sleepily. </p><p>"They are preparing for your arrival. But now let us head home, you must be hungry." </p><p>Kaji nodded following his aunt. </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>Aunt Feay's House was the same chaotic mess it has always been. Everywhere you looked you would find crafting material, unfinished projects, and much more. </p><p>"How about you bring Chichiry to the stables and care for him, you know where to find it. When you are finished, dinner will be ready. We made up a room for you in the attic Kaji, make yourself comfortable when you are tired..." </p><p>While she talked to him, she wandered around the house. Expecting him to keep up, like she always did. Kaji went out into the early night, putting his Chocobo in a stable they prepared. He filled the water bucket and readied a ratio of Gysahl Greens. </p><p>"Good night Buddy, tomorrow my journey will start. Who knows what it will bring." </p><p>Kaji ruffled Chichirys feathers, looking up into the starry sky. He went back inside, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Auntie Faey was already sitting there knitting a new set of winter garments for one of her children, who had already gone to bed. He was allowed to take from the set table what he wanted, so Kaji made himself a cup of tea and a small slice of bread with butter and salt. They talked till the late hours. About his travel, his plan to become a lancer, and about this and that.</p><p>It was Close to midnight when he finally crawled up the attic. For now, his room only had a bed, a wardrobe, and a bowl of fresh water, in it. But he was certain that he would make a home out of it during his stay in Gridania, and who knows what will happen. Kaji stretched and let himself fall into the bed, soon he drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The first year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaji's first year of training and his first love</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely late summer morning. Kaji left the bed with the first sunlight, opening a window and letting the fresh morning air into his room. He filled the bowl with water and washed the night away. After some quick morning stretches and exercises, he left the room to go downstairs. </p><p>Aunt Faey had already decked the table and her kids, all ten of them, were already eating their breakfast (Miqo’te tended to have a lot of children).</p><p>"Good morning everyone." He stated as he joined the kitchen.</p><p>Twenty-two eyes raised from the table to look at him. Just now he remembered that his Cousins didn't see him yesterday, but it was too late. All ten of them stormed towards him, knocking him down to the ground. Each and every one of them wanted to hug him. Only Faey remained perfectly calm in her place sipping her Coffee. </p><p>"Puffins, would you sit down and eat your breakfast, Kaji will still be here when you are finished." </p><p>Kaji laughed a bit helplessly as he crawled out from under his cousins and took his seat. After a tasty bowl of cereal, everyone prepared to leave the house. Kaji wore his best leather armor and equipped with his new lance, over it he wore a simple linen cape to cover the armor. As much as he was proud of his abilities he didn’t need to rub it into everyone's face that he was a trainee.</p><p>Once in Gridania, they dropped the youngest triplets to the Kindergarten, the elder group of triplets to primary school together with the younger twins. The two eldest of his Cousins were dropped off at the middle school. They all would be busy till the late afternoon and aunt Faey would help at the leatherworkers guild as a part-time job to help out her family.</p><p>Now that they all were occupied, his aunt took him to the north of New Gridania, passing through the market they reached the House of the Lancer Guild. Kaji did his best to remember the way, he didn’t want Faey to show him the way every day for the next three years.  </p><p>--------------------</p><p>His first day at the guild started with a welcoming ceremony and a small test of their skills. Based on that they were divided into groups and started their training.</p><p>Much to Kajis delight, the guild provided them with lunch, and a good one it was. He used his lunch break to chat with some of the other trainees, about why they enrolled in the guild, how long they’d been training, and so on. </p><p>By the time the sun started to set, his first day of training ended. Every last muscle in his body hurt and he made his way back to Faeys home, hoping he could take a hot bath or at least a shower. He tapped into the house only waving as he wandered up to his room to undress, and even though he wanted to clean himself desperately he fell asleep before he even could get back up again.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>As times began to fly by, Kaji became top of his class, and soon enough he started to train the younger recruits. He was well respected and admired among the Lancer novices, for his strength as well as for his kind heart. Some even preferred talking to him instead of going to one of the instructors, may it be trouble with training or fellow trainees or some personal trouble. </p><p>To celebrate the end of a successful year the trainees of all Gridanian Guilds meet up in the Roost, the most famous hostelries in town. Since Kaji turned 18 a few weeks prior he was allowed to drink with the others, resulting in a rather turbulent evening.</p><p>“truth or dare Kaji …?” Aron grinned wickedly.</p><p>“...Truth…” Kaji responded.</p><p>“If you could choose … who would you sleep with?” Selene kicked Aron.</p><p>“Leave the boy alone it’s his first evening out drinking and you guys keep tormenting him with this stupid game for nearly half an hour now..” Selene rolled her eyes. </p><p>“free choice…” Kaji leaned back thinking: “I would choose, Aileen… she’s kinda cute… or Naveed.”</p><p>“Me…?” Kaji nearly fell out of his chair as he heard said young man's voice behind himself.</p><p>Naveed was a slender and tall Elezeen man, slightly older than Kaji was. He belonged to the Druids guild and lived close to Kaji in the Lavender beds. His skin was terracotta-colored from his work outside, which goes well with his copper hair.</p><p>“H-hi Naveed… didn’t hear you coming…” Kaji stumbled over his words, turning to face him.</p><p>“Well if you would I would not have heard this…” He smiled taking his seat next to kaji. </p><p>Aron just smirked as Selene dragged him off to give the two of them privacy, As much as the crowded room allowed. The two of them continued to chat talking about this and that. Kaji found his voice back and even openly admitted to having a crush on Naveed. </p><p>“I do feel honored, not everyone is fond of the same sex… And some don’t even tolerate that people do...” he sighs and took another sip.</p><p>“You talk about your parents…?” </p><p>“No… My family is fine with it… but many Elezen aren’t, they talk about keeping the race clean… they are quite the elitists… nothing special among Elezen…” a soft smile rose on his lip, focusing on Kaji.</p><p>“I see… yes some Miqo’te are like this too… But usually, our families are so big that they won’t care if there’s one special one…” He noticed Naveed staring at him: “...Do I have something on my face..?”</p><p>Naveed just leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Kaji's lips, who was, at first, irritated but returned the kiss more than willingly. He silently squeaked as Naveed pulled his chair closer, resting his hand on the young Miqo'te’s thigh. Only withdrawing to make sure that Kaji was enjoying it as much as he did.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>The evening ended with the two of them strolling back to the housing area, not really willing to let go of the other one's hand or parting ways. Walking some extra rounds just to stay close. Till Kaji was nearly falling asleep while walking.</p><p>“Want to go home..?” Naveed squeezed his hand.</p><p>“yeah… it’s been a long day..” Kaji nodded with another yawn, leading the way to his home.</p><p>They walked the last bit in silence, sharing one last, slow kiss in front of the porch. Naveed waited till Kaji disappeared inside and left towards his own home.</p><p>Kaji made his way upstairs, as quiet as his drunken mind allowed and with a lovestruck grin on his lips. Once in his room, he changed as fast as possible dropping into his bed and dozing off into sweet dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh it's getting gay in the next chapter, prepare.. rating might actually go up</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Boys First Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter just didn't want to be written... </p>
<p>but here we are and oh are we horny. please enjoy this small smutty in between chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Kaji overslept by hours. His head hurt and his dreams were something different than other days. Kaji only got up as Faey knocked on the door to the attic to check in on him, bringing tea and a light breakfast. </p>
<p>“You look horrible my dear...” She put the tray on the bed and sat down on the corner: “Been drinking so much ?”</p>
<p>“no… or I don’t think so…” Kaji slightly groaned as he sat up: “But I took a stroll with Naveed on my way back… maybe that was too much…”</p>
<p>“You two really seem to like each other… Why don’t you invite him over for dinner some time…? But now tell me about last night...”</p>
<p>Kaji smiled, took his teacup and started to tell Faey about the last night, only skipping the part about how much he actually liked Naveed. After they talked for a while, Faey left to prepare a small lunch. Kaji finished his late breakfast and took a quick shower afterwards. He was making his way back through the house, making a stop at the kitchen as a familiar voice made him freeze. </p>
<p>Naveed was sitting in their kitchen, equally distressed by the fact that he was out of bed, smiling awkwardly as he only was there to bring over some bread his mother made. </p>
<p>Kaji was still frozen in the doorway as Naveed noticed him, smirking as his view wandered down Kaji’s body. The Miqo’te only had dressed in some loose linen trousers after the shower, a towel still covering his hair from drying it off. It was not that Naveed saw him shirtless for the first time, Kaji had trained shirtless a lot during summer, but this still felt kind of weird and intimate.</p>
<p>“Ah Kaji dear, Naveed just brought E’lain’s bread over… do you want some before you head back to your room... “ Aunt Faeys looked at him, grinning knowingly: “Or should I prepare a snack for the both of you ...?</p>
<p>“If you endure me a bit more… then I would like to stay a little while more” Naveed answered as he rose from his seat.</p>
<p>“Oh you know you’re always welcome here… now head up I’ll bring the snack later…” She snickered in her usual playful way as Kaji led Naveed up to the attic to his room. </p>
<p>“Have you slept well..?” Naveed asked as he browsed through the few belongings Kaji had by now filled his room with, some personal stuff, some things his cousins and siblings crafted or drawn for him and small things he bought. Naveed stopped at a glass bottle filled with sand and seashells: “Have you ever been to the ocean...?”</p>
<p>“Yes I have slept well… but I’m still tired…” Kaji watched him: “I grew up on La Noscea… I didn’t know anything else than the wide green planes, the white sand and the blue ocean… Gridania was quite the alteration…”</p>
<p>“...I have never seen it... I hope I do someday…” Naveed said absent-mindedly. </p>
<p>“If you want you can come with me… I’ll be going home for the Starlight Carnival…” Kaji raised and stepped close, leaning against Naveeds back.</p>
<p>“You would take me with you...?” Naveed smiles as Kaji snaked his arms around his torso and started to purr.</p>
<p>“Otherwise I would not have offered it.” Kaji hummed.</p>
<p>The two stayed like this for a moment till a knock on the hatch to Kaji's room made them jolt apart, Kaji opened the door for his aunt taking the tray and thanked her as she already vanished again. Kaji offered Naveed a seat on his bed as it was the only comfortable surface in his room and sat down next to him setting the tray between them. </p>
<p>Naveed started to bombard Kaji with questions about La Noscea and his home. Much to Kaji’s surprise, Naveed was irritated by the fact that Kaji could swim, Naveed, who had lived his whole life in the Black Shroud, had never needed to learn how to do that. And so it goes back and forth between the two of them, talking about things that are different between the forest realm and the island to the west. </p>
<p>“Another thing I’d always wanted to know…” Kaji let himself drop to his back, staring at the ceiling: “Do you get born with magical powers… Do you learn how to do magic…?”</p>
<p>“As far as I know both are possible… I was born with it… but both my parents are healers so that was no surprise, my sister, however, has none so far… and she’s 12  Summers old…” </p>
<p>“So anyone could learn it if they would want...?”</p>
<p>“If determined enough… Yes… Do you want to learn it ?” He reached out to pull Kaji into his lap.</p>
<p> “I just think it would be of help to know like a small healing spell or something… just in case…” </p>
<p>He followed Naveeds guidance and settled into his lap, back against the Elezens chest. Naveed wrapped one arm around Kaji's waist to hold him close and hold his open hand out in front of Kaji as he let a small flame dance in it.</p>
<p>“The key element to magic is to see it as something that is always around us and that we don’t need to fear it... the moment you fear it will hurt you…” </p>
<p>The flame in his palm flickered higher and Kaji tried to withdraw causing him to press closer against his chest. A small chuckle rumbled through Naveeds chest, he put out the flame by closing his palm and wrapped it around Kaji too, who started to purr.</p>
<p>“It takes time to trust it… but you didn’t instantly flee… so I guess that's good.” He hummed as he nuzzled his nose against the other one's neck, starting to place soft kisses on his neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>Kaji in response started to purr louder, nearly vibrating against Naveeds embrace. He put one of his hands over Naveeds arms and brushed his fingers over the skin, marvelling at the difference of colour in their skin. </p>
<p>Naveed took it as a sign of comfort and continued to kiss along his neck up to his jawline, nibbling testingly at the soft skin earning a small moan from his victim. He continued to tease Kaji some more with soft kisses and bites, eventually releasing his grip around his waist to explore his body more. </p>
<p>Now free to move Kaji took the chance to change his position straddling Naveed’s lap to face him, pulling him into a kiss while he threw his arms around the other's neck. </p>
<p>Brushing down his hands along Kaji’s back, Naveed started to knead the Miqo’te’s ass as he pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Naveed licked Kaji's lip before going for another heated kiss, invading his mouth as Kaji opened it for a small moan, sinking deeper into his lover's embrace. </p>
<p>They only parted to get Naveed out of his tunic, both craving for more skin contact. Once Kaji got him out of his clothing he started to run his hands over Naveeds body to return the favour. </p>
<p>After a short moment, the two young men were grinding against each other, intertwined limbs moving to find pleasure. Devouring themselves in hungry kisses. Until Naveed shoved him off his lap, looking torn. </p>
<p>“We should stop...” he said dryly.</p>
<p>“What ...? why…?” Kaji whined, trying to crawl back close.</p>
<p>“Not today…” He leaned in for a soft kiss: “Please don’t look so sad… I just think I should court you more before we go that far…”</p>
<p>“I see…” He nodded, reaching out his arms: “can we cuddle some more…?”</p>
<p>“Of course” </p>
<p>Naveed pulled him back into his arms and curled up on the bed again. The two stayed there, curled up, sharing soft kisses and touches. Exchanging affectionate gestures till they fell asleep.</p>
<p>--------------------</p>
<p>The daily life in Gridania was not exactly boring, but it followed a tight schedule. In the morning the townspeople left the Lavender beds and flooded the inner city, In the noon everyone who had not had their lunch packed met at the Roost and by nightfall those who did not work night shifts left towards home. Kaji’s life was no exception from this tightly organised schedule.</p>
<p>Kaji woke before sunrise, stretched and did a small morning run through the Lavender beds. By the time he returned his family usually was awake and eating breakfast. After this, they made their way into town like everyone else. The kids get dropped off for school, aunt Faey disappears into the markets to sell her wares and Kaji heads to the lancers guild for training. For lunch, they all meet up at Mih Khetto’s Amphitheatre to eat what Faey had cooked. While the Kids returned home, Kaji and Faey returned to their occupation. Faey usually returned home by late noon and Kaji was barely back home before sundown.</p>
<p>This went on like this for the first year of Kaji’s stay in Gridania. But now this well-running routine had a new element to be fitted into. Naveed. Kaji found himself becoming reckless while training, as it meant he would get sent to the healers, to him. </p>
<p>Naveed was in his last year of training and was usually on duty for those who get hurt while training. He would sigh if he saw Kaji, but would more than willingly help, enjoying the excuse to touch him way too much. </p>
<p>They started to sneak away from duty to spend time together, for heated make-out sessions or just some comfort hugs, managing to keep up their training and responsibilities without neglecting each other. </p>
<p>To their frustration, it also kept them busy enough to cancel their plans for the Starlight Carnival. In the end, they spend it in the Black Shroud, because they were too occupied to plan their vacation but it didn’t matter as they were at least able to celebrate together.</p>
<p>--------------------</p>
<p>Their little affair went on like this for almost a year. Keeping their relationship an open secret that everyone knew without them openly admitting and no one asked. Till Naveed’s graduation. </p>
<p>It was a lavish celebration, and the whole town came to cheer for their new healers. The Amphitheatre was buzzing with the number of people, family and friends of the graduates coming from everywhere for this day. </p>
<p>Kaji Managed to get a day free of training for this and found himself a place in the back. Watching as the ceremony takes place, smiling brightly as Naveed and a few others get honoured for excellent work. He and a few will join the Order of the Twin Adder afterwards to protect the City from harm. Kaji had thought about doing that too, but it was nothing for him, he missed La Noscea and wanted to do nothing more than to go home, once he was fully trained.</p>
<p>After the official ceremony, Naveed’s family invited his friends over for a small private party to celebrate their son's graduation. It was a lavish feast, with a lot of homemade food, dancing and drinking.</p>
<p>As most have left, Kaji and Naveed excused themself and vanished into his room. Once the door closed it was hard for the two to keep their hands off each other, armour and clothing rattling to the ground. </p>
<p>Kaji was the first to end up fully naked, Naveed’s hungry eyes on his uncovered body, determined to not stop today. He pushed Kaji back till he reached to bed and made him sit down. Naveed dropped to his knees in between Kaji’s legs, pulling the younger one into a passionate kiss while his hands caressed his chest paying extra attention to his nipples. He earned a deep moan in return as Kaji pressed more into the touch.</p>
<p>He knew Naveed didn’t like to be marked, but for Kaji, it was instinct to bite and scratching happened by itself through Kaji’s claws. But before he could bite into Naveeds bottom lip, he slipped out of reach as the Elezen started to kiss down. </p>
<p>Naveed toyed with Kaji’s nipples as his hands started to coax his dick out of his sheath, kissing further down after he succeeded. He stopped before he reached Kaji’s length, looking up to get the okay to continue.</p>
<p>Kaji nodded in response and watched Naveed as he took him into his mouth, starting to lick and suck along his member. It was the first time they have gone so far and it was purely overwhelming for Kaji. The Miqo’te clawed into the sheets and fought to keep his hips still till Naveed finally released him again. </p>
<p>The Elezen shoved him further onto the bed and pulled him into a hungry kiss before pushing him down to his back. Naveed had a bottle of special oil in his room for this moment. The couple had planned to wait until Naveed’s graduation to celebrate in their own way. He opened the bottle and motioned Kaji to roll onto his stomach, as he wetted his fingers.</p>
<p>He fetched a pillow to have something to hold onto and settled into position, his tail curling around his leg to be out of the way. Naveed ghosted his fingers over Kaji’s entrance, earning a small whimper in return from the startled youth. Naveed carefully pushed a digit in, focused on the small sounds Kaji made as he started to prepare him. While he did, he whispered small words of reassurement, slowly making him relax as he stretched him. </p>
<p>By now Kaji only let out silent whines from time to time, but once Naveed found his sweet spot he became awfully loud, using the pillow in a helpless attempt to muffle his moans. It got easier to prepare Kaji now that he was willingly moving back onto his fingers and after a short moment, Naveed withdrew his fingers causing Kaji to whine, continuing to move his hips in hope to get his pleasure back.</p>
<p>Naveed smirked wickedly as he watched his lover squirm at the loss of penetration. After a moment he took pity on Kaji, he covered his own length with the oil and lined himself up and pushed in.</p>
<p>Kaji let out a deep moan, clawing into the pillow hard enough to nearly rip it. Naveed leaned down placing soft kisses on Kaji’s neck and shoulder waiting till he calmed down again before he started to move.</p>
<p>At first, his thrusts were slow and shallow for both to get used to the new feeling, but after a while both lost their temper and started to move more. Kaji let go of the pillow, no longer ashamed of the sounds Naveed drew out of him. Pushing himself up and into the touch more, searching for more pleasure. Naveed shifted his weight to have his hands free, using them to scratch the part slightly above his tail on his lower back causing Kaji’s mind to go completely blank.  </p>
<p>After this neither of them took long to reach their high, Naveed was the first to succumb to his pleasure, releasing himself inside of Kaji. The feeling of being filled pushed Kaji over the edge and he spilt his release on the sheets before collapsing. </p>
<p>Naveed barely catches himself before he would have landed on top of him, instead he pulled out and landed next to Kaji. Both laid there for a moment only focused on breathing and existing, Naveed was the first to raise his voice after clearing his throat.</p>
<p>“Are you alright…?”</p>
<p>Kaji just nodded, trying to roll to his side to look at him. </p>
<p>“Good” He huffed: “Do you need anything …?”</p>
<p>“Maybe a towel to clean me off…?” Kaji croaked. </p>
<p>Naveed nodded and carefully got up, fetching the bowl of water and started to clean Kaji and himself before cuddling up with him again. Holding him tight after he pulled the blanket over them. </p>
<p>Kaji rested his head on Naveed's chest and started purring again as he started to drift off, exhausted from the day and previous activities. While Naveed watched over him, petting his ears and playing with his hair before he too drifted off into sleep.</p>
<p>--------------------</p>
<p>Come morning Kaji was the first to wake up, he groaned as he started to move, waking up Naveed. He gave up flopping back into bed as Naveed sat up next to him with a smirk, knowing full well what was bothering him.</p>
<p>“Slept well…?” He teased, as he got out of bed to get dressed, only avoiding the pillow thrown at him by a hair’s breadth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>